1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Further, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a memory device and a driving method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With miniaturization of a semiconductor element, operation speed and integration degree of a semiconductor device are improved; therefore, a processor such as a central processing unit (CPU) which has high processing ability has been manufactured. On the other hand, the amount of power consumption due to leakage current of the miniaturized and highly integrated semiconductor element has increased; therefore, it is an important object to reduce power consumption of a processor.
Thus, a technique called normally off computing attracts attention, in which the power consumption of a processor is reduced by stopping power supply for an integrated circuit which is not used. For example, in Patent Document 1, a method for stopping supply of power supply voltage to an integrated circuit which does not need to operate is disclosed.